The present invention relates generally to a male garment with a scrotal pouch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a male garment with a scrotal pouch which is designed to displace the male genitalia (penis and scrotum) from the normal position below the trunk of the body anteriorly to a more prominent position. The inventive male garment design can be used for men's underwear, so-called overwear, bathing suits, shorts, and trunks. The pants overlying the anteriorly displaced genitalia will be secondarily apparent as an indistinct but discernible swelling suggestive of and consistent with generous endowment of male genitalia.
Various types of men's undergarments which contain pouches have been designed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,976 discloses a men's no-fly undergarment with a suspensory pouch which is designed to provide a comfortable fit and support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,666 describes a male undergarment with a detachable pouch constructed of multiple non-absorbent and urine-repellant plies of fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,671 discloses an athletic supporter having an elastic waist belt, a pouch, two elastic bands attaching the waist belt to the pouch and of the same width as the waist belt, and two leg straps attached from the pouch to the belt. The male undergarments disclosed in these patents fail to displace anteriorly the male genitalia from the usual, normal position below the trunk of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,345 describes a men's underwear garment with a codpiece attached to the front panel of the garment which provides a vertical opening through which the male genitalia can pass into the codpiece compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,337 discloses a men's brief with an opening in the front, a cover piece attached to the front of the briefs and covering the opening, and a band-type ring attached to an upper portion of the opening on which to hang the penis to separate it from the scrotum. Although these patents do describe male undergarments in which the genitalia are separated from the body trunk by providing a codpiece or codpiece like attachment to a front panel which contains an opening through which the male genitalia can pass, the undergarment designs do not provide for the continuous displacement of the genitalia to a more physically and visually prominent anterior position.
The present invention is designed to import both physical and aesthetic improvements to male wearing apparel, namely underwear, bathing suits, shorts, and trunks. It is well known that a man's body heat (98.7.degree.), when in continuous contact with the testicles, can induce injury to the spermatocytes. The present invention provides for an improved mechanism of dissipating the body heat by PG,4 displacing anteriorly the male genitalia from the usual, normal position below the trunk of the body by use of a pouch which is optionally perforated and constructed from a material which dissipates heat and allows for appropriate and adequate ventilation thereby enhancing heat loss from the testicles. Further, it is quite evident that there exists a rising tide of sublimated, symbolic, and often non-verbal sexual candor between the sexes. This candor is often exemplified in the clothing individuals choose to wear. In response to this, the present invention also provides for the modest, enhanced, socially acceptable implicit display of the male genitalia to a more prominent, visually noticeable position.